Luscious
by KayEmm
Summary: Scabior's got the Golden Trio right where he wants them, but what's he to do when one of them leaves, and another catch's his eye? Scabmione. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, nor do I make any money off of this.  
**  
Warnings:** This story includes Abuse, Adult Content, Blood, Humiliation, and Rape. Warnings are subject to change.

All grammatical mistakes and such are my own.

I can't picture ANY Scabmione story with AT LEAST one rape scene..so please...endure.

* * *

Luscious. Heart beating fast. Beads of sweat dripping, hitting the forest ground. Fantasies of swimming in the galleons…oh yes. Scabior sat on the tree limb high up, away from view. He stared down at the vast area of seemingly empty space in the woods, just 150 feet away from him, shaking lightly, excited at the prospect of his soon fortune. Scabior tasted victory at the tip of his tongue, and oh boy, did it taste sweet. He'd been sitting up there for the past 4 hours, ever since he heard a crack and seen three teenagers appear at the campsite. He'd been the only one to hear it. Greedily and taking advantage of the situation, Scabior had told the others to go on without him; he'd wanted to search something on his own. The group had fought for awhile, calling Scabior daft and out of his ever-living mind for going on his own, but they had come to an agreement and left, for they felt as if Fenrir Greyback was far more superior at tracking down mudbloods and blood traitors and dealt with them in a better fashion than he did. Scabior just scoffed and ran off to his current hiding space, mouth watering from the adrenaline rushing through his veins. Scabior had seen the 'golden trio', and they'd be all his for the taking!

He ran his fingers through his disheveled hair, pulling out a few pieces of broken up leaves. He glanced down to his nails, looking down at the black dirt trapped beneath each and every one of them. His skin was stained in places with dirt and grass stains, as well. He took a deep breath in. All he could smell was the metallic sting in his nostrils…the sting of being filthy rich in reward for turning those three in, and he wouldn't even have to share the wealth! If Scabior chose, he'd never have to step foot in a forest again. He'd never be caked in dirt, or feel the harsh winter air whip against his face for months at a time. He'd get to bathe more frequently, and never have a hair be out of place again. He'd get to relish the taste of a hot mean as often as he'd like. He'd decided he'd burn the clothes he was currently wearing, so he'd never have to spare a glance at them, or be in the confines of them for a moment more.

But Scabior loved what he did. He was great at being a snatcher, that was what he was all about, and he was about to prove it to the entire wizarding world. He liked to call himself the auror of the 'dark side', if you will. Auror's tracked down all of the bad wizards and sent them to Azkaban. Snatcher's tracked down their own personal evils (and rightly so, Scabior thought) to the wizarding world, of mudbloods and blood traitor's, and sent them to the ministry to be interrogated until it was time for the dementor's kiss. Anyone was a fool to think that their filthy blood or way of life wasn't a hazard to their kind, and Scabior was more than proud to serve for the dark lord and ministry, to clear their world of all the nasties. What set Scabior apart from all the other snatcher's was that he was able to rationalize and assess the situation. He had an incredible sense of smell and could hear very well. As money hungry as he was, he had patience when it came to his job. He enjoyed the thrill of the chase, the look on the captor's face, and the tears that fell down their cheeks. He enjoyed every minute of them begging for their life to let them go, the sobs that wretched from their bodies, and the fear that he inflicted in their eyes. He especially loved it when he could see the fear radiating off their bodies, that it was so strong he could smell it…he could /taste/ it. He enjoyed every single second of tormenting them, where as Greyback was quick to destroy the captors.

Nightfall had reached the edge of the forest, dimming Scabior's sense of sight. He listened to the rustling of the leaves as he took a sip of firewhiskey out of the half empty bottle, reveling the feel of the burn as it slid down his throat. His fellow snatchers had used firewhiskey for recreational purposes, one of the many behaviors that gave snatchers the reputation of being very dim. Scabior used it more practically, to keep himself warm when it was below freezing out and to clean cuts and scrapes he may had endured during his mission. Of course, he enjoyed the taste, but when it was below 20 degrees outside and he was only wearing his button-up shirt, blazer, and thin plaid pants, he could hardly care for the taste.

A loud commotion erupted from the barrier's he had been spying for a lengthy time, knocking Scabior out of his current thoughts.

"Ron! Please don't leave!" A boy with flaming red hair stomped out from behind the barrier, looking an awful wreck, in Scabior's opinion, followed by another ripple in the magical ward a few seconds later by a petite female with curly golden brown hair. Scabior tensed up at the scent of salty liquid he managed to catch glistening down to girl's cheeks.

"Buggar off, Hermione. Neither one of you need me here. " The one Scabior pinpointed as Ron said in a defeated tone. " 'Sides…Harry keeps better company, don't he?" Scabior cursed under his breath. The blood traitor and the mudblood were fighting! He'd be a fool to try and attack to two outside of the barrier, while the Potter boy was still safely protected on the other side of the enchantments. He could knock down the barriers, having done it plenty of times before, but it was very draining to his energy ad magic, and he had had help from another snatcher.

"Ron!" Hermione screamed, as the redhead span on the spot. Scabior jumped from the tree limb, landing just in time to the loud CRACK! Covering the sounds his feet had made. He looked over at Hermione. She was sobbing loudly at the perimeter of the barrier, falling to her knees. 'Pathetic,' Scabior scowled mentally, towards the girl, and himself. Now he'd have to follow them until the Weasley boy came back. He could always turn the pair in, but as greedy as he was, he wanted all three. The glory and galleons he would get….yes. He'll follow them until he came back.

Finally getting a hold of herself, Hermione wiped at her eyes and stood up. She sniffled softly, turning around to head back to Harry. Scabior jumped at the opportunity, pushing himself through as the last ripple of magic slice through the air that followed the girl, and suddenly he saw the tent and long-ago blown out fire pit before it. Instantly, he casted countercharms to the protection spells and intruder alarms, jumping behind a tree. Not wanting to press his luck, he leaned against the tree and slouched down, keeping away from view. He searched through his pockets, grabbing a bottle and took another sip of firewhiskey to calm his nerves. Excitement coursed through his veins like electric, the chance to touch the two was now his. Scabior leaned over, glancing over at the tent. The shadows he had seen dance across the khaki cloth vanished at the sound a muffled incantation. The time to wait had began.

Forty-five minutes had passed before he heard a loud guttural snore and a rhythm of soft, easy breathing coming from within the tent. Scabior had reflected the scream and cries of the mudblood during his time of wait, stomach tightening as he thought how beautiful they'd sound underneath him. He shuddered at the thought, rubbing his palm against his clothed bulge, hissing in delight from the friction. It's been awhile for Scabior, and he decided he'd have his dirty way with the girl tonight. She was a mudblood, a nothing...he could do whatever he pleased with her until it was time to turn her in. He stood up, wand at the ready as he walked carefully towards the campsite. Scabior pushed the folded doors to the side and made his way in, casting 'Muffliato' in the direction of the snores. Listening carefully, he navigated his way quietly to the room he was sure the girl resided. He found the doorway to her room and entered.

At the flick of his wand, to curtains fell shut and laid immobile. He casted a silencing charm and looked for the girl's wand. He spotted it on the end table beside her and snatched it, pushing it inside his wand pocket before resting his eyes upon the girl. His cock stirred inside his pants as he took in the girl's silhouette, watching the slow rise and fell of her chest. He couldn't help the nasty grin that fell upon his features as he inched closer to her. He grabbed the tips of the blankets, about to rip them off but stopped. He leaned in, taking in the captivating scent that had made him halt. She smelled faintly of gardenia and honeysuckle with traces of lemon. He inhaled slowly, feeling slightly drunk off her scent. His smile relaxed some as he pulled back, taking her in as a whole. Even asleep, the girl looked troubled. He could appreciate the slender curve of her narrow nose, ending in a blunt tip. Her lashes were long and had a slight curve to them. Her face held innocence with just the right amount of freckles scattered across her cheeks and nose. She was innocent, that much he could tell. She had never been touched, and he was delighted that he'd be the first to have her. He ached for her, his cock pressed firmly against the front of his trousers. He was going to mark her as his, but he was going to take his time with her. He wanted her to the point of begging for him to take her before he had had his fun and turned her in, betraying her in the worst possible way. He chuckled lightly, leaning back.

Hermione's eyes opened, sitting up quickly in alert as she looked at Scabior. She reached over to the desk, but cried out in fear and frustration, for she couldn't find it.

**"Incarcerous." Scabior muttered, ropes flying from the tip of his wand, wrapping themselves around Hermione's wrists and legs and secured them to the bed. His cock strained against the fabric, waiting to get released as he drank in the view of her struggling against the grips of the rope before him. She looked absolutely breathtaking and delicious…and that was with her clothed.**

"Hello, Beautiful." He said softly, eyes running down along her body. He couldn't wait to take her clothes off and feel her beneath him.

"**What do you want?" She tested, voice a fabricated calm. He chuckled darkly. He moved closer to her, watching as she shrank back as much as she could from him. **"**That bounty over Potter's and your head, of course, lovely." The nasty smirk had returned to his lips. He raised his hand to her face, his exposed fingertips grazing across the smooth skin of her cheek. She winced at his touch, his smile growing even more. "But first I want to play with you, darling." With that, he reached towards her top and ripped it open, eliciting the first of many screams from her supple pink lips. **"**Yes, gorgeous. Scream for me." He could've gotten the clothes off of her with a simple flick of his wand, but that would've ruined all the fun. He unlatched her bra and pushed it above her head, watching the tears flow freely from her eyes. He smiled warmly at the girl. "Now darling, why do you have to make this harder on yourself? " He asked as she thrashed about in her spot as his fingers traced slowly along her curves down to the hem of her pants, enjoying the violent shake that erupted from her stomach. "It doesn't have to be like this…be a good girl and behave yourself. Beg for it." He teased, jumping on top of her legs, pinning them down as he began to unbutton her jeans. He leaned forward, pressing his lips harshly against hers, teeth clashing together. His tongue violated her mouth, swirling around, tasting her sweet innocence. She tasted vaguely of brown sugar and peppermint tea, with a trace of iron. He lapped at the coppery taste dripping from her gums, identifying it as blood. Hardly able to stand it anymore, he reached down and undid his pants, freeing himself. He moaned in her mouth against her screams as the cool air hit his sensitive skin. He celebrated the freedom by sliding down her fly, pushing her jeans to her knees. He positioned himself to her entrance, tearing his mouth away from hers to relish the sound of her screams, unmuffled. He shuddered, almost coming right and then as another one ripped through the air. He laughed at her, pushing his hips back. He rested there a moment, watching her face as she seemed to calm down some. **"

**Thank you." She whispered, after a minute. Her shaking had calmed down a lot, but they were still there. A few more tears slid down her cheek, trickling down into her hair. Scabior smiled down at her, reaching across, ignoring the wince he had caused as his hand traveled across her face and reached her scalp. He smoothed back her hair and leaned it, kissing her forehead. Hermione could smell the sickening trace of firewhiskey on his breath.**

"Of course, beautiful." He waited until she had calmed down enough, but shoving two fingers from the hand he had rested against her hip, inside her, causing the rawest cry of pain he had ever heard. He pulled his fingers out almost all the way, then forced them back in. He could feel her insides rip as his nails dug in. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers once more as he continued thrusting his fingers deep inside of her, feeling the vibrations of her cries inside his mouth. He searched the cavity of her mouth, before moving onto her cheeks. He kissed her cheek gently, almost like a lover would, then darted out his tongue, licking at the salty fluids that emitted from her eyes.

**"So luscious, your tears and screams. You'll be my favorite one." He nipped at her ear as he rubbed against her leg, moaning loudly. "Yes, you'll be my favorite one." Within seconds, Hermione's body betrayed her and shuddered into his hand. He pulled his fingers from her, looking at the blood that adorned them. He brought them close to his face, as if to taste them, but instead he sniffed at them before wiping them on the sheets. Hermione whimpered, her body shaking uncontrollably. She couldn't form words if she had wanted to try. Scabior crawled up her body, his knees on either side of her face. He grabbed her head, bringing her lips to the tip of his cock. She opened her mouth, only to bare her teeth.**

"Aht!" He tsked and moved back an inch, pulling her hair back so she could look at him. "Don't you dare bite, or I'll turn you and Potter in to the Dark Lord right now. Be grateful that I have spared you this long without turning you and your boyfriends in." The beauty below him nodded, and he released her hair, only to shove himself inside her mouth. He pumped himself in and out, pushing himself to the back of her throat a few times until she gurgled and gagged. Between the sounds and the intense feeling of her delectable warm mouth, it didn't take long until he came in her mouth. He hurdled over for a minute, catching his breath. Beads of sweat trickled down, falling onto her face. He climbed off of her and pulled up his trousers, straightening out his clothes. Hermione laid there, quiet. Her face glistened from tears, but he knew she had long been done crying, and had more to do with the damage he had done to her throat. She took in a shaky breath, looking up at the ceiling.

Scabior stared down at her for a moment before leaning down, kissing her softly against her forehead. "You were perfect. I'll give you another chance." Hermione wouldn't meet his eyes, but she didn't try moving away from his touch, either. "Don't bother telling Potter…he doesn't need to added stress, now does he? " He continued and laughed lightly. "Be glad it was me who found you. My friends would've done far worse and turned you in the moment they got done with you." He leaned back, watching her. Still no reaction. Feeling safe enough, he pulled out his wand and casted a spell that cut through the ropes. Hermione brought her wrists close to herself, rubbing at them, attempting to soothe them.

"Leave tomorrow morning." He bowed his head, pulling out her wand. " 'Til we meet again, pretty." He threw her wand beside him to the floor, turning out and left. He ran out to the edge of the woods, until he felt the ripple of magic. He looked back, the tent resembling a dot to him. 'Good.' He thought, casting a disillusionment charm on himself and sat down, leaning against the tree. He fell asleep within seconds, the girls face haunting his dreams.

"One second, Harry." Hermione packed the last of the tent into her beaded bag. Harry nodded and handed her Slytherin's locket, then walked off to make sure they had everything. Hermione removed the pink scarf from around her neck, only to replace it with the locket. He fingered it for a moment as she walked over to the outskirts of their campsite. She looked around cautiously, looking for the man who had assaulted her the night before. She glanced back to Harry, who looked back up to her and smiled warmly, in a friendly way. She decided against casting 'homenum revelio', it would cause too much suspicion from Harry, and the man was right last night. Harry needed to focus more on finding the next horcrux and finding a way to destroy the one that lay against her chest; he didn't need any added stress. Instead, she wrapped the pink scarf around a tree, in case Ron decided to show back up and look for them. Hermione was ruined for Ron. Spoiled goods. Once he found out about her, he'd never want to touch her, or be in her presence again. She felt dirty, her insides hurt, and the more she casted 'scourgify' on herself, the more disgusting she felt. She deserved it, she thought, numbly. Harry didn't think she was doing enough, nor did Ron. She was just a waste of space. She turned around and went back to Harry, grasping his hand. Harry rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her, before he felt the familiar stretching and pulling feel.

Scabior watched them from afar. He felt something hot trickling along his spine as he stood up, his body returning back to view. He glanced down at his fingernails. Her blood was caked beneath them. He smirked, making his way over to the tree Hermione had just wrapped the scarf around. He grabbed his bottle of firewhiskey, taking a sip, then put it back. He let out a satisfying 'ahh' from the burning sensation, as if someone were there for him to entertain. Scabior stood before the tree, grabbing the fringe of the scarf and tugged it sharply, making it come undone. He brought the pink fabric to his nose, relishing her scent.

"I can't wait until I see you again, gorgeous." He wrapped the scarf around his neck, bringing the fringe to his nose once more. He'd give her a week, before the chase was back on. He planned on giving her just enough time to think over the night before, before he'd come after her. Maybe that Weasley boy would be back with them. Scabior smiled, looking out at the morning sun. Today, he felt was a beautiful, victorious day; even though he just let the two prized wizards slip beneath his fingers.

* * *

**A/N: **I have no clue what's going on with the boldness of the sentences. Anyways, I hope you all liked this! I'd like for some critique, as well as your opinions. Should I leave this as a one-shot, or should I make this a multi-chaptered story? How would you like to see Scabior? Menacing and brutal, or should he grow a soft heart? Would you guys prefer a devastating ending, or a happy one? I have so many idea's for this story, that I'd like to see what YOU all want, especially at the shortage of Scabmione stories currently floating around.

Please, drop a line! Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts :]


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter.**

All mistakes are my own.****

Thank you guys SO much for all of the reviews! I was so happy from all the feedback! I hope I can do this story some justice, and make it worth extending it from a one-shot. 

* * *

Hermione sat perched up against the tent, Dumbledore's copy of _'The Tales of Beedle the Bard' _sitting unopened in her lap. She stared out blankly ahead towards the woods, a vacant expression in her face. Harry flipped open the entryway of the tent, glancing down to Hermione and frowned at what he saw. Hermione had been like this for the past two weeks, and it upset him that he couldn't put a smile on her face. He crouched down beside her, putting an arm around her shoulders. This seemed to wake her up, as she gasped and jumped at his touch, wincing back. Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, looking at her for a moment before shaking it off. Hermione relaxed, resting her head on Harry's shoulder.

Hermione felt terrible. She had come to accept what had happened two weeks ago, and honestly, she felt like she deserved it. She could see the hurt in Harry's eyes, whenever he thought she wasn't looking. She realized she was hurting him, by not confiding in him, and she also knew he probably assumed that her late night cries were over Ron…and to an extent, they were. She couldn't believe Ron had left them, and left them so vulnerable. Hermione mentally cursed at herself for putting her present situation's blame on Ron. It was all of _her_ fault, no one else's.

Hermione had been careful not to linger too long at one place, for she knew they were being tracked down by the lone snatcher. They'd spend the night in one place and then pack up the next morning and apparate to a new place. Harry had thought the new paranoia within Hermione had come from losing a member of the trio, and figured Hermione thought they'd be too weak to battle someone if they were caught.

"It'll be alright, 'Mione," Harry told Hermione for what seemed like the hundredth time the past two weeks, "Ron is just being a prat. You know he'll come around and find us." He began to rub circles in her back. Hermione gasped for air, a wave of hysterical sobs shook her body. She felt so guilty for keeping the events with the snatcher from Harry's knowledge, but she knew it was also for his and her own good to keep it away from him. She also felt guilty that Ron was at the blame for most of her tears, THEN felt guilty for not feeling as sad as she should about his outburst and departure, and was being more self-absorbed than anything.

Harry, not knowing what to do when it came to emotional situations like this, only pulled her closer and shushed her, rocking her slowly back and forth. He ran his fingers through her slightly tangled, tousled hair, staring down at his feet. The action seemed to calm her down, because her shaking seemed to slow down.

A few minutes later, Hermione sniffled, rubbing her nose against her sleeve and dabbed her eyes with the other. She pushed away gently from Harry, glancing up at him with her red-rimmed eyes.

"Thank you," Hermione managed to muster up a weak smile at best, bringing her eyes back down to the forest floor.

"Of course, 'Mione. I hate seeing you like this." Harry frowned in her direction. Hermione just nodded slightly and stood up.

"Come on….let's start packing." Harry just nodded, wanting to do whatever it took to put Hermione at ease. Harry traveled inside, grabbing anything they'd need on person. He took the locket off of the 'kitchen' table and hoisted over his hand, the locket resting against his sternum. They had decided earlier that morning for them both take a break from wearing the cursed object, for it was starting to latch quickly on their misery. Harry grabbed his wand from his part of the tent then made his way back outside. Hermione was currently cleaning up any traces of campsite within the wooded area. Harry stood back, facing the tent. He waved his wand, tent falling down in reaction.

"Reducio." He muttered at the tent, watching it fold itself up and become smaller. Harry still had to verbalize spells, for he never could quite master the art of casting spells silently. He bent down and picked up the tent, walking over to a now finished Hermione and handed her the tent. Hermione took it and pushed it inside her beaded bag. They both took a moment to look around before they reached out for each other's hand, and they felt the familiar feeling of his body being crushed, all of their organs being pushed deeper into their body. Harry couldn't breathe, and just as he thought it was too much, they were brought to an oceanside. Harry gasped for air, whereas Hermione looked as if the entire apparition didn't touch her. Harry supposed he was just very sensitive.

Wordlessly, Harry reached into Hermione's beaded bag, grabbing the tent and began setting up. There was a rustling nearby in the trees, causing the hairs on Hermione's body to stand up at attention. She glanced at Harry, who didn't seem to notice. She looked back in the direction of the sound, staring for 2 minutes, until she realized nothing was happening. _'Probably an animal_,' she thought. She began to put up all of the protection enchantments, still feeling slightly paranoid.

At the sound of crunching leaves from behind her, startled, Hermione snapped around quickly, shoving her wand right in Harry's face. Harry's eyes widened and jumped back.

"Hermione, you alright?" He asked, bewildered. Hermione gasped, dropping her wand, bringing her hand over her mouth.

"I'm so sorry, Harry!" She gave him an apologetic look. After the initial shock, Harry shook his head and smiled.

"It's alright. Why don't you set up the fire pit, and I'll go look for something for us to eat." He offered. Hermione gave him a look that clearly said 'NO'.

"Harry, as much as I appreciate the offer for you to go search for the food yourself," She started, the back of her neck started to heat up, "Last time you got food, we all had to use the bathroom, " She swallowed, the blood rushing to the front of her cheeks," A lot. And seeing as how we don't really have the proper receptacles, or privacy for that matter…" The tips of her ears had finally caught up with her neck and cheeks.

"Okay! Okay." Harry's cheeks began to color, themselves. Something about talking about something so natural as this with Hermione just felt….well, embarrassing. "I'll go get the firewood." He adverted his eyes, pretending to look around for wood for a moment, before looking back at Hermione. "Will you be alright?" Hermione nodded.

"I've put protection spells on the water and all of the surrounding area." She gave him a small smile, before turning around to search for something for the both of them. She made her way through the thick vast of trees. Hermione wrapped her arms around herself, shivering. She had forgoten to grab her grey scarf and a heavier jacket. She found a clearing a couple of hundred meters away and made her way towards it. She could see the overgrowth of fungi from where she stood. Hermione hummed softly to herself as she pushed low branches out the way, making it to the clearing just a few minutes later.

She bent down, inspecting all of the fungi. Most of them were poisonous, but there were a few that resembled portabellas, so she grabbed them and stuffed them in a sandwich-sized plastic bag. She searched around for more, finding a variety of more mushrooms that weren't poisonous, stuffing them into the bag until there wasn't any room left to fill.

Just as Hermione stood up, she heard a loud 'THUMP' behind her, strong arms encircling her waist before she could even think about moving. A hand covered her mouth, blocking the shriek that was ready to escape past her lips.

"Well, hello beautiful." The familiar scent of something very woodsy, strongly highlighted by the piercing smell of firewhiskey trickled through her nose, the warm breath tickling against her neck causing her to shudder. It was her snatcher from two weeks ago. Hermione began to thrash about, trying to get out of his hold, but he was too strong. She tried screaming, to catch Harry's attention, but his hand muffled the sound quite effectively.

"Now darling, I wouldn't do that if I were you." She could hear the smirk in his voice. She continued thrashing about, determined to get out of his hold. "I'm not alone this time, so it'd do you well to listen to me." Hermione ignored him. She was NOT going to listen to some snatcher, who was trying to turn Harry and her in to the dark lord. "I lead a group of snatcher's, and my second-in-command is Fenrir Greyback. He's a savage werewolf. Ever heard of him?" He asked through gritted teeth. He didn't understand why he was even bothering to tell her this information, as if he were protecting her. Hell, he didn't understand why he was playing with his paycheck. He was being a fool, postponing turning them in. Hermione's body stilled.

"I see you have. Scream any louder, and Greyback with hear you and you won't have me to deal with. You thought I was terrible? He'll make sure you won't make it out alive."He drawled into her ear, a hint of amusement within his words. Hermione whimpered slightly. Greyback was with him? She remembered Remus telling her about him. He was the one that turned him, and the one who placed himself near children and other people just before the full moon. She heard him mutter something along the lines of 'menace, if you ask me,' under his breath. Scabior ran his fingers through her hair slowly, pushing it over to one shoulder. He dropped his lips slowly onto the side of her bare neck, kissing her there gently.

"Why are you doing this?"She asked, bravely. He smiled against her skin, pulling her closer to his body.

"Well," He started, pressing another kiss to her shoulder, using his free hand to slowly pull her wand out from her back pocket, bringing it inside of his own jacket's wand pocket. He took her hands and faced her. Hermione took in his face. His eyes, lined in black, were steel grey, with a hint of blue to them, and his hair was a medium golden brown with a red steak, settled in a disheveled braid. His skin, while it had a bit of a sheen to it, it didn't look quite as caked with dirt as he had the last time she had seen him. Her snatcher smirked.

"It looks like you have two options: You can either scream bloody murder, and I'll be forced to submit you and your little boyfriend to the dark lord," he then ran his eyes down the length of her body, licking his lips, "or you behave, and we continue this….tango of ours, and submit to me." He swallowed. Hermione scoffed.

"Or…you can let me go!" She yelled, reaching back for her wand, her face contorted into a look of horror as she realized he had taken it. Scabior tsked as she began to run. Scabior gave her a moment before running after her. He had to admit, the girl was faster than he anticipated, but he was fast enough to catch up. He only saw flashes of green from the corners of his eye and her and he whizzed through the forest. He grabbed her by the hair when he had caught up and yanked her back, bringing her body against his.

"My my, darling. What am I to do with you?" He pulled his wand out, then shoved her against a tree. With a flick of the wrist, ropes encircled her body, right over her stomach, tying her to the tree. Hermione opened her mouth to scream, but Scabior was quicker, putting a silencing charm on her mouth. He could hear her breathe hard, in a desperate attempt to be heard and saved. Scabior walked over to her, and only then did she notice the pink scarf she had tied to the tree two weeks earlier, in the hopes that Ron would find it and come tracking them, wrapped around her captor's neck. Scabior followed her gaze and lifted the scarf to his nose. He sniffed it, rubbing his cheek against the fabric, then looked up to meet her eyes.

"You smell delectable," He smirked and dropped the scarf, letting it dangle off his neck once more. Hermione could see the lust begin to fog his eyes, and she desperately tried to wiggle herself free. Scabior pressed his body against hers, bringing his hand to her thigh. He ran his hands slowly up the inside of her thigh, cupping her when he reached the top. Hermione let out of breathy sigh. Scabior pressed his mouth against hers, violating her mouth with his tongue. Hermione refused to react, even to bite his tongue. She knew it would do her no good but to…endure it. _'For Harry_,' she thought. Scabior ran his tongue over her teeth, lapping at them, then pulled back to look at her. Hermione's eyes were filled with nothing but hate, especially reserved for him. He could also detect a hint of defeat.

"You're a very smart witch, especially for a muggleborn." Hermione could hear the resentment in his tone, heavily emphasizing in the 'muggle' part of the word. "Even with this scarf, I had a hard time catching up with you. I was almost successful…" Hermione remembered when she heard a soft crack a few days ago, just when Harry and her span on the spot, apparating to a new location.

"I had to return to my group, you see," He continued in a tone that would insinuate their listener was actually interested, "I had ran out of supplies." He looked her over again, then looked back up to her face. Hermione just stared at him blankly back. "And had to freshen up for when I'd get to see you again. I was hoping it would be in the daylight." He chuckled.

Scabior moved his lips to her ear, breathing hotly against the shell as he brought his hands to the top of her pants. He quickly unbuttoned them then ripped them down. Hermione began to wiggle around, her breaths coming out heavily…angrily.

"That's right, beautiful. Pant for me." He laughed darkly, as her breaths came out heavier, tears beginning to fall down her face. Hermione began to feel terrified as she watched him undo his black studded belt, fly and button following suit. Hermione closed her legs tightly as she watched him pull his johnson out. "Submit to me." He whispered, kissing her cheek. Of course, he didn't think she'd actually do it, which made it all the more fun.

Roughly, Scabior pushed open her legs, pressing the tip of his cock at her entrance. Hermione tried squeezing her legs harshly against it, but Scabior only laughed, his cock sinking in only enough to cover his head.

"Scabior!" A rough, gruntled voice came from behind them, maybe 20 meters away. Scabior cursed, ripping out of her and hurriedly redid his pants. He took his wand out, pointing it in her direction. Her pants were back where they were supposed to be when she fell on her knees. Scabior searched his blazer's wand pocket, grabbing it then shoved it in her face.

"Don't do anything stupid. Go!" He whispered harshly. Hermione, sensing she was in danger, swallowed and nodded, standing up to her feet. She turned around wordlessly and ran off towards her camps direction.

Within seconds of her departure, Scabior saw Greyback's form emerge through a few shrubs.

"We've caught a few half-bloods pondering around the outskirts of the woods. One claimed to know yo-" Greyback sniffed the air heavily. "There was a girl here." He stated. Scabior ran his fingers through the exposed hair at the bottom of his braid in a casual way, yet he was beyond nervous.

"Yes, I've found a girl." Scabior saw the lust that began to cover Greyback's features. "She's a half-blood. I've checked the list…she's already registered at the ministry." Greyback stared at him for a moment, giving him a look that showed he clearly didn't trust him.

"Let's go have a look at them then, shall we?" Scabior walked past him, heading in the direction the werewolf had come from, not bothering to look back to see if he was following. Scabior decided the next time he'd see the girl, he was going alone again. Better yet, he needed to turn them in, ginger bloke or not. Better to get paid then to let the two slip through his fingers, HIS hard-earned galleons falling onto the floor of someone else's Gringott's vault.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews make me happy, as well as critiques do. Hope you all like this! :]


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter. All mistakes are my own. **

**Sorry guys for the INSANELY late update. Chapter 4 shouldn't take NEARLY as long for me to update :] Almost done with it! Thank you guys so much for the reviews!**

* * *

Hermione waved her wand in the general direction of the large body of water as she stood up. Two medium-sized fish washed up along the shore, wiggling about. Trout, if Hermione's memory served her correctly. Hermione quickly stunned them, then levitated them into a plastic bag she had grabbed, before stuffing it in her beaded bag and began to run in the campsite's direction. She sent her patronus to Harry, urging him to clean up evidence that they'd been there and to pack up the tent.

Within a few minutes, Hermione had made it back to the campsite. She looked around for the tent, frantically, snatching it off the ground and threw it in her bag once she found it.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry looked at edge. Hermione just took his hand, and instantly they span on the spot. Hermione felt as if she were being sucked into a vacuum, like her body was being pulled on, starting at the head. Her lungs felt compressed, but it was all just a minor inconvenience to her.

Hermione let go of Harry's hand as soon as they had landed in a small forest, located right next to a farm. Hermione started right away in setting up the protection enchantments, going the extra measure to surround the farm with protection, as well.

"Set up the campfire, so we can eat." Hermione paused her spellwork so she could reach inside her bag. She threw the bag of fish to Harry, who caught it with perfect ease. "Clean them up and cook them, then we'll talk." Harry, who looked frustratingly anxious and worried, nodded and began doing just as what she said. Hermione sighed, resuming her protective spells.

Once she was done, Hermione grabbed the tent and threw it a few feet away from her.

"Engorgio," she mumbled, watching as the tent grew larger, before saying a few spells that caused it to stand up and have everything inside be set up. Hermione walked inside, going to her room. She sat down on the bed, staring at her hands. The events came flooding back like, pressing against her sanity like a ton of bricks. She began to bawl, the sobs making her body seem as if she was having a convulsion. She leaned back, resting her head on one of the pillows, bringing another over her face as she began to scream into the pillow. The snatcher had taken her virginity. Even if he hadn't penetrated fully, he had still pushed the head in. He had taken her innocence away, and she could never get it back. He stole wasn't rightfully his, and what should've been Ron's. Hermione screamed some more into her pillow, not caring if Harry heard her or not. Being on the run for the past few months was starting to wear her out. Having to hunt down food all the time, never getting a proper bath, and dealing with their misery was bringing her down…it was becoming too much, but she'll never abandon Harry, even if he's the reason they are doing all of this in the first place. It was tiresome, always having to change locations, trying to run away from snatchers so that they didn't get turned in to Voldemort. She didn't care that she may have been coming off as a spoiled brat, if one were to be reading her mind at the present moment. Now she had to worry about not getting caught by a certain snatcher, who was very efficient in tracking her, from finding her, so she could avoid getting raped again. This thought brought another fresh round of tears for Hermione, who began punching the pillow, thinking about how unfair life was for Harry, as well as herself.

It took five minutes before Hermione decided enough was enough with her pity party, and she needed to help Harry with their dinner and tell him about what had happened. Hermione wiped at her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater as she made her way outside and sat down next to Harry on a log. Hermione dug through her beaded bag, pulling out a sauté pan, as well as a kettle and set them on the ground. She filled the kettle with water, filled it with two teabags of honey vanilla chamomile tea, then levitated it on top of the fire. She then grabbed the bag of assorted mushrooms from inside her enchanted bag, pouring them onto the sauté pan. Harry grabbed the two pieces of fish that he had cleaned out and skinned, placing them onto the pan and levitated it above the fire.

Hermione took a deep breath then turned to Harry. "Snatchers," She started, gauging Harry's reaction. Harry immediately tensed and turned his body to her.

"What about them?" He asked. Hermione bit her lip, gazing down in her lap as she played with the edge of her jacket. She looked back up.

"We're being tracked." She told him. "I was collecting, and…two of them must've heard me. They were nearby." She glanced back down to her lap.

"Did you see who they were?" He asked. Hermione could practically see the adrenaline within Harry radiating from his body. "Did you recognize them?" He persisted.

"One." She didn't look up to meet his eyes. "I only caught a glimpse of the other." She wiped her palms against the front of her jeans, as they were starting to perspire. When she looked up, she saw the tense, impatient set in Harry's jaw.

"Fenrir Greyback is amongst the group of snatchers." She continued. Harry's eyes widened. Hermione saw that he recognized the name, and how dangerous it was for them that he was amongst the ranks of the snatchers, searching. She glanced over at the food to make sure that it hadn't started to burn. "These snatchers…one of them got a hold of the scarf I had intended for Ron to find, in order to track us down. " Hermione saw the panic that started to twist in with Harry's adrenaline. She decided she would tell him the truth. "This is the third time we've almost gotten caught by them. That's why I've been so jumpy lately."

Harry jumped up onto his feet and faced her. "How could I have been so _stupid _in letting you go off by yourself!" He was pulling at his hair, pacing in front of Hermione. She could only watch him, slightly panicked about what would happen if they got caught again. "Did they see you? Did they hurt you?" He asked then silently cursed at himself. Of course they haven't touched her, otherwise she wouldn't be here right now…and neither would he.

"No!" Hermione cried out, a little too quickly then flushed when she saw Harry intently looking down at her. "No," she said a little more calmly. "I'm here, aren't I?" She reasoned, casually. 'So maybe just a little bit of the truth,' Hermione thought. It wouldn't be right for her to tell Harry about the two occurrences that happened between her and that grungy man. He didn't need to worry anymore than he already did. Besides, she wasn't his responsibility. His only responsibilities were to find and destroy horcruxes without getting caught. "We just have to keep moving, and put up every protective charm we can think of." She flicked her wand at the fish, having it flip over to the other side and stood up. Harry stopped pacing in front of her and gently took one of her hands into his. He took in her appearance. Her clothes looked disheveled, her hair messily being contained inside a rubberband. Her eyes were a bit glassy, bloodshot and red-rimmed.

"Mione, I'm so sorry," Harry ran his thumb over the top of her hand, "I've been completely selfish keeping you here with me and putting your life in more danger. Thank you so much for everything you've done for me, but I couldn't bare it if I lost you to one of those snatchers, or if anything happens to you. It's my fault Ron's not here, my fault you aren't happy! You should go to the Weasley's and sta-"Hermione pressed the fingers of her free hand to Harry's lips, successfully hushing him. Hermione gave him a weak, grateful smile. "Don't be ridiculous, Harry. I'm not leaving you." Harry moved his face away from her touch. He grabbed two plates and a pair of forks from Hermione's bag and put together their plates as she took a tentative sip of her tea. Harry handed her a plate and sat down beside her. The two ate in a comfortable silence. Hermione realized, as she chewed on the rubbery texture of a mushroom, that she felt better after talking with Harry. She hadn't said much, but it was the longest conversation they had had since Ron had left them. They had been blaming themselves for Ron's departure and been keeping to themselves, taking watch respectively every six hours. It was harder for them to get any sort of quality sleep, and it was apparent in the way they looked. Harry's face, Hermione noticed, had started to thin out, his skin more taut over his cheekbones. She could see the dark rings under his eyes, the only color in his face besides the pink tinge to his cheeks from the rough winter breeze.

Hermione finished the last bit of food off her plate then stood up. Harry took the plate from her, standing up as well. "Go inside. I've got it." He rested his hand on her bicep, letting it linger there for a moment before slowly trailing it down her arm until his arm hand was back by his side. Hermione nodded, turning around and walked inside. She pushed back the curtain to the 'dining room', securing it with the strap around a pole. She sat down at the wooden bench, extracting the copy of '_The Tales of Beedle the Bard_' Dumbledore had left her from her purse and sat it down on top of the table. She flipped it open, landing it on the 'The Tale of the Three Brothers' for about the fifteenth time since she's received the book, hoping to find a clue, any clue that Dumbledore had left for her to figure out. Harry had once told Slughorn that she was the brightest witch of her age, and knew others agreed. She wasn't stupid…she knew she was the insufferable know-it-all Snape claimed her to be, as much as it hurt her to agree, even silently, but maybe Dumbledore had overestimated her, she wondered not for the first time.

'_But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took of the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son.' _Hermione was almost done when she felt a hand on her shoulder, diverting her attention. She then noticed the music that was playing softly in the background as she looked up to meet Harry's eyes. He trailed his hand down her arm until his fingers wrapped around hers, tugging on them gently until she was pulled into a standing position. He led her down the few steps into the tent's living room, the sound of the music growing louder. She spotted the old-school black radio Ron used to listen to religiously when he was still with them in the corner of the room next to a dimly lit lantern. She felt something tug at her heart painfully, almost knocking the breath out of her. Harry lifted her chin up to look at him as he pulled her into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder, exhaling slowly as he started to rock them back and forth. He snaked his hands down to meet hers, putting one of her hands on his shoulder, the other hand being held out in the air with his. Hermione scrunched her eyebrows together pulling back slightly, but he just firmed his grip. He started to exaggerate their movements, dipping their hands towards the floor, then up as he turned them. He started off slowly, but quickly picked up speed. Hermione though briefly how terrible of a dancer he was until she saw the silly grin plastered across his face. She began to laugh, shocked at just how good and welcome the feeling it brought to her was. Her face lit up as Harry joined in, lifting her arm to twirl himself around and into her arms. What may have been an attempt to be a sexy shimmy against her turned out to be an awkward squirm, bringing tears to her eyes as she laughed hard at the gesture. She pushed him out from her arms, only to be pressed up against his chest once more. Harry dipped their arms back to the floor once, twice, the third time shocking her as he bent her torso backwards, her hips jutting forward into his as he leaned over her, her head falling back limply as he swung her in a semi-circle. Not wanting to be outdone, Hermione stood straight, twirling herself under his arm then stepped out. She threw her free arm out for dramatic effect before wrapping herself in his arm until her back was pressed against his. Hermione placed the hand she held against her stomach, his other hand finding its way to her hip. They moved their hips together in sync, gyrating against each other slightly for a moment until Harry turned her around to face him. He brought the hand that rested on her hip up to her chin, gently lifting it up so she could look him in the eyes. Hermione could see in his eyes how exhausted he was and realized he was just as miserable as she was, if not more. She could see the pride that welled up in there, what he held onto to deal with the mission Dumbledore had set him on, preventing him from confining with his friends. She instantly felt ashamed of herself for being so selfish and wallowing in her self-pity when she could see that Harry needed her…someone to talk to. He was just as lonely as she, if the intensity of heat radiating from his eyes were anything to judge from-she realized he was moving in slowly, as if he were to kiss her. Panicking, she quickly turned her head to the side, his lips coming into contact with her cheek. He let them linger for a moment then pulled his head away, sighing. Hermione felt awkward against him. She glanced around the room quickly, finding anything to focus her attention on until her eyes landed on the object on the table. She found her escape, gently pushing away from Harry as she made her way over to the horcrux on the table. She lifted the locket by the chain, catching the look of protest on Harry's face as she brought it over neck.

"Get some rest. I'm going to take watch, okay?" Harry started to walk over to her when she held up a hand, stopping him mid-stride. "No Harry, I'm okay…really. Go get some rest, I've got it." She kept her gaze down at her feet as she made her way outside.

* * *

**A/N: I kinda feel terrible to give you guys this after months without an update. But not to worry, our favorite snatcher will be back! **


End file.
